Trick or treat!
by Vanmoriel-Elentari
Summary: Arthur y Francis llevan a sus hijos, Alfred y Matthew, de recorrido por Halloween. TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA POR PRUSSIANAWESOMENESS!


Discalimer: Hetalia no me pertence ni tampoco esta historia. Hetalia es de Hidekazu Himaruya y la historia es de la usuaria PrussianAwesomeness

**Trick or treat!**

Arthur cerro sus ojos, frotandose el puente de la nariz cansado. "Por ultima vez, Alfred, no va a haber ningun fantasma para asustarte esta noche!"exclamo a la puerta cerrada frente a el.

"P-pero el Tio Gilbert me dijo que porque dije que los fantasmas no existian ellos va a venir a por mi!" contesto la voz aterrorizada del niño. Arthur fruncio el ceño y prometio tener una charla con el caotico y energetico mejor amigo de su esposo.

"El tio Gilbert estaba bromeando- ningun fantasma va a atraparte," dijo Arthur, caminando hacia el pomo de la puerta y tratando de abrirla. Seguia bloqueada. "Vamos Al, no tenemos tiempo para desengañarte esta noche!"

"Sin suerte?" una voz vino desde las escaleras. Arthur se volvio para ver a Francis caminando hacia el, sosteniendo la mano de Matthew. Matthew estaba vestido como Winnie the Pooh, y su esponjoso oso polar, Kumajiro, estaba vestido como un pote de miel.

"Para nada", contesto Arthur. "Mathew ya esta vestido, no puedes salir?" Arthur intento nuevamente.

"No!"grito Alfred en respuesta.

"Te gustaria que yo intentara?" pregunto Francis.

"Eres bienvenido- iré a preparar los dulces para los niños."contesto Arthur, caminando hacia la escalera.

"Recuerda vestirte!" llamo Francis a su esposo.

"Ya lo sé", dijo Arthur por sobre su hombro.

"Alfred, mon cher," dijo Francis a la puerta cerrada."No crees que seria muy divertido disfrazarte y obtener dulces de nuestros vecinos?"preguntó.

"El hermano de Lily, Vash, siempre da buenos chocolates, Al"añadio Matthew.

"Si, el da chocolates realmente buenos" contesto una voz reacia desde el otro lado.

"Si, y si vamos ahora, tal vez nos dara mas!" dijo Francis, contento de haber avanzado al fin.

Escucharon el sonido de un "click" y la puerta se abrio un poco. "Realmente lo crees?" pregunto Alfred, sacando su cabeza por el resquicio. Francis estaba satisfecho de ver a Alfred ya vestido con su disfraz.

"Si, si se lo pedimos amablemente." dijo Francis, abriendo la puerta y alzando a Alfred. "Quieres ir a recorrer ahora?"pregunto.

Alfred asintio. "Alguien tiene que proteger a Mattie!" dijo Alfred, mirando a su pequeño hermano y pataleando, asi Francis lo bajaria. "Vamos Mattie- vamos a ver si Yong Soo y Kiku ya llegaron!"dijo Alfred una vez que se puso de pie, tomando a un sorprendido Matthew del brazo y arrastrandolo a las escaleras.

Francis se rio entre dientes y sonrio para si mismo, siguiendo al duo para asegurarse de que ninguno saliera lastimado al bajar las escaleras.

Arthur salio de la cocina, con un balde de dulces en sus brazos. "Mision cumplida?"pregunto, al ver a Alfred y Matthew excitados en la puerta principal.

"Oui"respondio Francis, quitandole el balde de las manos para besarle en los labios. "Ve a cambiarte-ya casi es hora de irnos."murmuro el frances. "Yo le dare los dulces a todos los niños que vengan a nuestra casa." Arthur asintio y se alejo de su esposo, tratando de recordar donde habia dejado su disfraz.

"Truco o trato!" dijo una voz jubilosa desde la puerta. Alfred la abrio.

"Tio Gilbert!"exclamo. Un hombre alto y de pelo blanco se agacho y levanto a Alfred en el aire, haciendole girar.

"Que se supone que seas?" pregunto Gilbert al bajar al chico de cinco años, con sus rojos ojos brillando.

"El tipo loco de la motosierra!"dijo Alfred en una voz aterrorizante, levantando su sierra de plastico. "Vroom, vroom- te voy a atrapar tio Gilbert!"dijo con un cacareo.

"Mein gott, no me mates!Soy muy joven para morir!" suplico gilbert, riendo mientras entraba a la casa, con Alfred siguiendole. Francis rodo sus ojos al ver a su mejor amigo siendo perseguido por su hijo.

"Que se supone que seas, un demonio?" pregunto Francis al tiempo que Gilbert corria detras del frances buscando refugio de Alfred. Gilbert se rio.

"No lo parezco?" dijo el, mientras Alfred trataba de alcanzarle con su motosierra, mientras se alejaba del niño.

"Lindas orejas!" le llamo Francis. Él rio mientras Gilbert le hacia un puchero, aun tratando de esquivar a Alfred.

"Honestamente, uno estaria sorprendido de que realmente fueras un hombre grande." dijo una voz en las escaleras.

"Uno estaria sorprendido de saber que tu _no _eres un hombre grande." le devolvio Gilbert, riendose con Alfred y Francis de la cara roja de Arthur.

"Deja de reir, estas incitandole a seguir." gruño Arthur a Francis, alejando su brazo de él. Francis sonrio y puso su brazo alrededor de Arthur, acercandole mas a él. Gilbert puso sus ojos en blanco al verles.

"Daddy, papa...Kiku y Yong Soo ya estan aquí," dijo una timida voz desde la puerta. Matthew habia estado parado en la puerta principal todo el tiempo, esperando a que llegaran sus amigos.

"Te ves tan lindo!" exclamo Gilbert, acercandose a toda prisa a Matthew para abrazarlo, alarmando al chico. Kiku y Yong Soo se quedaron mirando como su amigo era alzado en el aire por un demonio de cabello blanco, esta con una mirada aprensiva es su rostro.

"No debes preocuparte, son solo los chicos, tio Gilbert"dijo Arthur, apremiando a los niños a entrar a la casa. En el momento en que Alfred vio a Kiku, corrio hacia el chico japones, preguntandole animadamente sobre su disfraz.

"Estan seguros de que quieren pasar Halloween cuidando a cuatro niños pequeños? Puedo hacerlo yo, si asi lo quieren." pregunto el padre adoptivo de Kiku y Yong Soo, Yao. Arthur nego con la cabeza.

"No, esta bien. Francis y yo adoramos Halloween."respondio. Yao se rio entre dientes.

"Puedo verlo"dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el disfraz elaborado de Arthur, un vampiro, y Arthur se rio.

"Lo mismo va para ti", dijo el otro, señalando el disfraz de zombie del chino. Yao sonrio y asintio.

En el momento en que Yao dejo la casa, Arthur junto a los niños en la puerta. "Ahora vamos a ir de recorrido", les dijo Arthur seriamente."Asegurense de darle las gracias a toda la gente que les dulces, y _no se separen_- Te estoy hablando a ti, Alfred.", dijo Arthur a Alfred, quien hizo un puchero en respuesta.

"Señor Kirkland", dijo Kiku, tirando de la manga de Arthur."usted tambien pedira dulces?"

Arthur nego con la cabeza, sonriendo."Me temo que soy muy viejo para eso", les dijo, "pero estare alli para supervisarlos junto con Francis."

Y con eso, el grupo se alejo, dejando a Gilbert en su casa con un bowl de dulces y la promesa de que le echarian a Alfred encima si se comia todos los dulces que eran para los niños.

"Afuera hace una linda noche"remarco Francis, tomando a Arthur de la mano mientras caminaban detras de los chicos.

"Si, es verdad." coincidio Arthur, sintiendo una suave brisa en su cara. "Crees que hace demasiado frio para los chicos? Deberia traerles un sweater o algo?" Arthur dijo cuando sintio una brisa mas fria y fuerte aproximandose.

"Arthur, miralos." dijo Francis, mirando a los pequeños, que estaban ya cerca de una de las casas."Si estuvieran usando sweaters, estarian ya transpirados de tanto correr."señalo Francis.

"Tienes razon." murmuro Arthur. Francis acerco a su esposo y paso un brazo por alrededor del chaleco del britanico. Arthur descanso su cabeza en el hombro del frances.

"Truco o trato!" escucharon el coro de los niños.

"Elizaveta esta vestida muy agradablemente para la ocasion" remarco Arthur al ver a una mujer alta, de cabello marron surgir de la casa, vestida de enfermera, con unos pequeños cuernos de diablo sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

"Creo que Roderich es el doctor de esta enfermera." musito Francis mientras los cuatro chicos le agradecian y se alejaban de la casa. Elizaveta miro a los dos y les sonrio radiante, levantando una mano en forma de saludo antes de comenzar a repartir los caramelos a una nueva tanda de niños.

Los dos siguieron a los chicos a las siguientes casas en silencio, prefiriendo admirar el hermoso clima y mirar como los niños les pasaban por al lado, vestidos en coloridos disfraces.

"Hola, Arthur y Francis!"les llamo una voz. La pareja levanto la vista para encontrarse con Elise y Lily cruzando la calle en su direccion.

"Bonjour Elise" dijo calidamente Francis mientras la mujer belga se les aproximaba."Bonjour Lily-los chicos estan mas adelante, si quieres unirteles." le dijo amablemente a la hermanita de Vash Zwingli, una adorable hada. Ella asintio timidamente y se adelanto, uniendose a Matthew y Yong Soo al tiempo que Alfred arrastraba a Kiku a otra casa mas adelante.

"Ese disfraz es dificilmente apropiado para niños." remarco Arthur, observando la reveladora y corta falda que llevaba Elise.

Elise se rio, ajustando su sombrero purpura de bruja."No se supone que sea para niños"dijo con guiño."Voy a ir a una fiesta una vez que deje a Lily en la casa de Vash."

"No tienes frio?"pregunto Francis al sentir una brisa mas fuerte y fria. Elise temblo ligeramente.

"Solo me queda una cuadra - tal vez Vash me calentara un poco si estoy muy fria"dijo con otro guiño."Los vere mas tarde!" les dijo, tratando de correr hacia Lily con sus zapatos de tacon alto.

"Realmente no se que ve en Vash" comento Arthur.

"Creo que es romantico" contesto Francis con un suspiro. "Un imepetuoso y sin emociones que se enamora de una mujer con un impecable sentido de la moda que le agrada tanto a Lily como a él."

Arthur resoplo."Tu crees que todo es romantico."le espeto.

"Eso es porque generalmente lo es" le respondio.

"Dad!Papa! Apurense- no estan retrasando!" les grito Alfred desde el final de la calle.

"Como demonios llegaron alli tan rapido?"exclamo Arthur, alejandose de Francis para ir con sus niños. Francis sonrio y puso los ojos en blanco antes de correr detras de Arthur.

"Daddy, mi bolsa esta pesada."dijo Matthew en voz baja una vez que Arthur se hubiera acercado, luchando por sostener la bolsa en la que llevaba sus dulces con una mano.

"Te gustaria que sostuviera a Kumajiro para que tu puedas llevar la bolsa con ambas manos?" pregunto Arthur a su hijo mas pequeño. Matthew asintio, alargandole el esponjoso peluche a su padre. Arthur lo tomo y él pequeño volvio corriendo hacia donde estaban Yong Soo, Kiku y Alfred para ir hacia otra casa.

"Te ves adorable con ese oso en tus brazos." susurrro Francis, besando ligeramente a Arthur en la mejilla. El contacto con los labios del otro le hizo ruborizarse.

"Quedate quieto" farfullo con sonrojo. Francis lo acerco nuevamente y se sintio feliz de sentir con Arthur se reclinaba sobre él.

El resto de la noche paso rapido- gracias a Alfred. El temor del niño a los fantasmas habia desaparecido mientras corria de casa en casa, llenado su bolsa con caramelos. Los otros tres parecian estar igual de bien, con enormes sonrisas brillando en sus rostros. Pronto alcanzaron la casa Kirkland-Bonnefoy nuevamente.

"Truco o trato!" corearon los pequeños al ver a Gilbert abrir la puerta. El les sonrio.

"Nop- no les dare nada de dulces, me los comi todos." dijo bromeando. Matthew le miro escandalizado.

"Pero los caramelos eran para los niños!" protesto.

"Solo bromeaba Mattie"dijo Gilbert, agachandose para palmear la cabeza de chico.

"Tuviste una buena noche?" pregunto Francis mientras entraba a la casa, quitandose los zapatos y colgando sus chaquetas en el perchero.

"Bastante buena, la verdad- asuste a unos cuantos niños y recibi varios cumplidos por mi disfraz" replico con una mueca.

"Recuerdame de nuevo por que querias repartir los dulces en nuestra casa y no en la tuya." dijo Arthur, alcanzando uno de los ultimos chocolates y comiendoselo. Gilbert se encogio de hombros.

"Feliciano queria disfrazarse de hombre lobo junto con mi hermano, asi que les deje los caramelos en la casa y vine aquí en su lugar- ademas, ustedes tienen mejor cable" respondio el peliblanco, apuntando a la mesa de TV, donde estban pasando un pelicula de terror. Arthur se acerco al aparato y lo apago antes de que Alfred o alguno de los otros niños pudiera verla- pero especialmente Alfred. Arthur no estaba de humor para volver a asegurarle a Alfred que ningun monstruo iria a buscarle.

No mucho despues de eso, Yao volvio por los dos chicos, saludando calidamente a Arthur y Francis y rehusando amablemente su invitacion a pasar y tomar el te.

"Se esta haciendo tarde y los pequeños tienen escuela mañana" dijo Yao antes de irse con Yong Soo y Kiku. Kiku se volvio para saludar a un energetico Alfred antes de volverse con su padre adoptivo y su hermano.

Matthew ahogo un bostezo, ya no estando en su disfraz de oso, pero con sus pijamas favoritos estampados con hojas de maple. El bostezo fue contagioso; Alfred bostezo tambien, rascandose perezosamente la barriga. Cubrio su boca rapidamente, esperando que Arthur no lo hubiera visto.

"Ustedes dos, a la cama" dijo Arthur firmemente, empujando a ambos chicos a las escaleras. Muy cansado para discutir, Alfred comenzo a subir. Matthew se retraso un poco para abrazar a sus padres.

"Buenas noches papa, buenas noches daddy." susurro.

"No hay abrazo para mi?" dijo Gilbert desde la sala.

"Por que sigues aquí?" demando Arthur; se habia olvidado del albino.

Gilbert espero por el abrazo de Matthew, alargando los brazos estrechamente. Matthew se acerco cuidadosamente a su "tio" y le abrazo rapidamente antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

"Ahora vete" dijo terminante Arthur. Gilbert hizo un puchero.

"No puedo quedarme?" preguntó. "Quien sabe que cosas estaran haciendo mi hermano y Feliciano en casa?" dijo con un escalofrío.

"Probablemente nada de lo que imaginas. Ahora vete." dijo Arthur, señalando a la puerta. Gilbert fruncio el ceño.

"Que rudo." susurro antes de caminar hacia la puerta."Te veo en el trabajo Francis." le dijo al frances antes de abandonar la casa.

"Por fin estamos solos" dijo Francis suavemente, plantando un beso en la mejilla de Arthur. Este le empujo alejandolo de él mientras se ruborizaba.

"Vamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos que despertar temprano para hacer el almuerzo de los chicos." dijo el ingles subiendo las escaleras.

"Quieres decir que _yo_ tengo que hacer el almuerzo de los niños." se burlo Francis, esquivando habilmente un golpe de parte de Arthur.

"Va a tomarte un largo rato el quitarte todo ese maquillaje"remarco Arthur a la vez que entraban a la habitacion y comenzaban a cambiarse. Francis se encogio de hombros.

"Un pequeño precio a pagar por un magnifico disfraz." dijo simplemente.

Arthur se quito la cinta que sostenia el sombrero y la coloco en la cómoda, quitandose la chaqueta y bostezando. "Que se suponia que fueras de cualquier modo?" preguntó Arthur, observando a su esposo quitarse el esmoquin blanco.

"Un fantasma, no es obvio?" pregunto Francis, caminado hacia el lavabo.

"Pareces un austriaco muerto del siglo XVII"respondio Arthur.

"Entonces eso es lo que se supone que sea." dijo el otro, despareciendo en el baño. Arthur termino de cambiarse, poniendose unos pantalones y una camisa ligera, trapandose a su cama, sus ojos ya casi cerrados.

El escucho a Francis salir del cuarto de baño quince minutos despues, con su cara ya limpia del maquillaje y ya con el pijama puesto.

"Estas dormido mon cher?" pregunto, mientras se metia a la cama.

"Casi" murmuro Arthur, rodando para acercarse mas a Francis.

"Feliz Halloween Arthur" murmuro el mayor, besando la frente de su esposo. Arthur sonrio, abriendo sus ojos.

"Tu tambien." susurro, acercandose para besar los labios del otro.

**The end.**

Bueno, esta fue mi primera traduccion, que espero haya quedado bien. Reviews?


End file.
